


Dancer In The Dark

by LuckyAltair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Light Bondage, Other, Panties, Panty Gag, Panty Kink, Predicament Bondage, Wooden Horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyAltair/pseuds/LuckyAltair
Summary: Saionji ends up on a wooden horse and gagged.Pretty kinky(pre-growth spurt Saionji BTW)





	Dancer In The Dark

"Mmph!" "Mmmmph!"

The little dancer's voice strained to be heard beyond the wall of yellow balled-up fabric that was shoved deep in her mouth and sealed with a piece of clear masking tape that didn't hide the flower design on the underwear-turned-gag; the childish design was unmistakably her own favorite pair.

Saionji's tears rolled down in her face in messy streams, mixing with the sweat that had accumulated over her stripped-naked body. Her golden hair was soaked with the liquid and her large pigtails had long lost their shape with their hairclips missing, so the dancer's long hair stuck to her bare back even as she writhed in pain that seemed to intensify with each guttural scream of agony from behind the underwear she had once had on earlier.

Each yelp from her lungs seemed to shake her exhausted, yet bound upright, body, with each shiver of trembling muscles across her entire body ran her most sensitive parts upon the metal wedge that dug into it as she was bound into straddling it with her naked, sweat-sheened legs.

The piercing pain seemed to penetrate to her absolute core, crushing every single oversensitive nerve inside her body with the metal's now-warm intrusion upon her little frame. She had begged for mercy from this unbearable abuse on the part of her anatomy that would tolerate the least amount of it, but she had only received a humiliating gagging for screaming at her captor, calling them the disgusting pig that they certainly were.

Saionji's body heat had warmed the metal strip that covered the edge of the wooden horse she straddled, but that body heat had only brought sweat that slickened the edge like a lubricant and gave it more power to cut into her folds that it could already violate so deeply and fiercely as is.

Even in this torture, the sweat-covered girl dared not to kick her straightened legs in their bound state against the horse's side and her slender arms were bound behind her, sharing sweat with her arching back, by a stiff box-tie; there would probably be a rope between her breasts if she wasn't childishly flat in the area. 

The ropes that kept her in womanly place split by the torture device's edge had been tied perfectly and the pain-overwhelmed and mentally fatigued dancer had long given up fighting them.

Saionji's breaths were husky and heavy, the underwear in her mouth stifling her from getting as much as air as she would need to repay the exhaustion even her trained legs had built-up in her struggles. 

Her feet strained to restore contact with the floor, but the horse's height exceeded her own.

Her tiny toes twitched in one last desperate attempt to touch the floor; the loss of her ability to stomp things under her feet, that missing feeling of superiority and power, disgusted and hurt her more than anything.

Maybe that reversal of situation was the perfect analogy of the little dancer's torture more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Wew, this was a test to see how well I could write bondage, using a section of it I don't entirely hate.
> 
> Pretty sure I'm gonna be on some FBI watchlist now.
> 
> I accept my fate.
> 
> Because Saionji a cute.


End file.
